


Yandere Commander Reyes Headcanons

by yandere_mccree



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandere_mccree/pseuds/yandere_mccree





	Yandere Commander Reyes Headcanons

-If you’re upset or hesitant, he’ll do whatever he can in his power to brighten your mood. Expect to be showered in gifts and affection.  
-Rarely anyone has heard Gabe speak Spanish, but when he holds you in his arms, he can’t help but let it slip when he calls you pet names.  
-Wants to see you in his bed after a long mission, in a cute set of pjs, just waiting for him to receive your gentle touches and soft kisses.  
-There’s nothing more he wants than just to whisk you away so all his days are filled with only you.  
-Loves how soft and warm you are, he’s so calloused and scarred from his years of combat. You take his mind away from all the distress.  
-Not very jealous, he’s aware of his strength and can usually scare people off if he sees them as a threat.  
-If someone gets too close to you, he’ll probably punch them in the face or do some impulsive violent action as a warning to keep away from you.  
-So clingy!! There’s nothing you can do to keep this man’s hands off you tbh.  
-Seeing you sad makes him feel like the worst piece of shit in existence, becomes very attentive and hangs on you, covering you with kisses and constantly asking what he can do to make you happy again.  
-Wants to live with you like a normal couple, away from Blackwatch, away from all the troubles of the world.  
-Always wants the best for you and wants to make you happy in any possible way, well, unless it involves him leaving you.  
-Sometimes holds you so tight that you’ll find bruises where his hands had been. Usually on your wrists, hips, and waist.  
-Your laugh literally gives him life, my God he can’t get enough of it, he’ll do any amount of stupid things just to get you to chuckle.  
-With you he feels like he can escape all the harshness of his life, you give him hope for the future and it makes his heart sing to hear your name.


End file.
